The diagnostic accuracy of fine needle aspiration biopsy of thyroid nodules was assessed in 114 patients and was found to have high degree of accuracy. In 107 additional patients surgery was avoided because of non-suspicious cytology plus response to thyroxine therapy (27 patients), high operative risk with non-suspicious cytology (15 cases), cyst evacuation (8 cases), lymphocytic thyroiditis (9 cases).